Desire
by risuchu4j00
Summary: A Smut scene that may develop further if I don't feel too mortified to post this online. SLASH: BAST/KVOTHE Just a drabble thing since that's all I can write.


A Smut scene that may develop further if I don't feel too mortified to post this online

Work Text:

[There is a scene left on my other computer that I will soon upload to the beginning of this but lets just go with real time end of Book 2]

His business with the Chronicler has made him skittish, nervous, opening the empty pit in his stomach where his love should be. The pit, with its hollow, echoing chambers repeats back to him a name.

Kvothe.

Gulping down the dryness of his throat, the Fae tries to fill the void with a swollow. He tries to gulp down the knot that's formed near his Adam's apple. The action, to his dismay, does nothing but bring discomfort back to the lump there – barely able to swallow. As for the cavern in his chest - the hollow pit in his heart- it echoes again the sound:

_Kvothe._

The guilt for crimes and plans he set in motion have been eating away at his affections for his Reshi, poisoning him from the inside out. He knows he cannot find comfort down here. Perhaps the site of that fire reborn, the ruffled red hair with the smooth jaw, just a glimpse of him before bed – will be enough to let him sleep a little on this night. Bast resolves himself to bid his teacher a good night, if only the see him one last time before the destruction sets into motion.

Closing the lock to the garden behind him, Bast strides toward the staircase and begins to ascend slowly, hoping perhaps to catch his Reshi off guard. His hundreds of attempts at sneaking up on him have always failed, but it was a game he still enjoyed to play. Perhaps this was the last time he could do so with such a a carefree joy; sometimes his Reshi made him feel like a child again. Creeping his way up the staircase, slowly and without a sound, the Fae moved like a whisper.

A smile started forming on his lips, the thoughts that were clouding his mind before starting to flutter away – maybe today would be the day he would get the playful upper hand on his teacher – make him laugh again, like their first days together. While he crept upward his thoughts happily rested in those memories. When he came to the precipice of the second floor his eyes could spot the shadows his Reshi cast on the floor. The flickering light from the candles made it difficult to make out exactly what is happening, the dark shape of his teacher moving in odd ways across the wooden floor. After a few moments there just shy of the peak, the Fae's eyes adjusted to the change in light. He could see the darkened silhouette of the kingkiller, his legs spread wide, his arm outstretched with his palm pressed against the wall, and this other arm - - Bast blinked to check his vision - - Kvothe's other arm was moving in a quick pumping motion. Bast's ears twitch slightly as he heard the ragged heavy breath that confirmed his suspicions. Kvothe was hunched in the corner of the room by the light pleasuring himself.

"Denna - - " his master was whimpering to himself. Bast took another soft, smooth step so the top of his head and his eyes popped above the floor line. He looked his Reshi up and down observing his pace, and felt the bulge rise in his own pants. He shifted his weight slightly to ease in the discomfort his arousal was causing him, but his eyes never leave his master. The Fae pulled his lip into his mouth, crewing on the flesh to calm himself down. His hand was creeping to his own bulge now, nudging it over the cloth that now suddenly felt tight and restrictive.

Meanwhile Kvothe lets out a sigh and pulls his hand away from his manhood, disappointed in his own imagination. It's not enough tonight. The thought of her is painful, taunting, arousing but it's too complicated. He can't make himself finish what he's started and lets out another sigh deeply, loudly and with it turns around. He is as hard as ever, frustrated and trying to stuff himself back into his britches. As he is lacing up his pants he takes a step forward.

"Well, come on up Bast, I'm finished now you you've so rudely barged into my room." There is a playfulness in his voice, despite how tired he sounds. His Reshi always sounded tired as of late.

"Re-reshi" Bast was startled slightly - -just how long had Kvothe known he was standing there? He pulled his hand reflexively away from his pants and took the remaining steps up the stairs. Moving quickly, he was across the room in two strides. Not enough time to think. Not enough time to back out of his plan, "No." he says with a sternness in his voice. His hand is reaching out to the leather ties on Kvothes britches, he starts to unknot them with his nimble fingers.

If Kvothe has apprehensions, he keeps them hidden deep below the surface. His face is plain, examining and calculating, "What do you think you're doing Bast?" His voice, like his eyes, are stern. He wished more blood would rush to his head, but instead the namer is all to aware of the firmness of his shaft and how close those Fae fingers are to touching it. He can almost feel himself quiver.

"I can help." Bast says simply, bending his knees to squat in front of his teacher, barely believing that he hasn't been pumbled or pushed him away already. His thoughts are cloudy and far off; his body and his words creating a destiny he never thought he would have the nerve to step into.

"Just close your eyes Reshi," he shuts his own as an example, and with a motion snuffs out the candlelight in the room, blanketing them in near darkness.

"A mouth, you'll find, is just that. I'll speak no more, and you just pretend I am her."

He reaches a hand up to grab Kvothe's wrist, who is still not resisting but standing motionless in awe, or surprise, or humiliation, whichever of these it is Bast cannot tell. Threading his master's fingers into his own hair, the Fae slips his hand around the stiff member of the kingkiller and licks the tip with his quick tongue. He feels the pumping of blood as the veins of the member engorge, teasing it again. With a few quick strokes the namer is rock hard again and his member bounces up slightly, brushing against the tip of Basts lips. With the invitation the Fae opens his mouth taking the tip of his master in circling across the tender flesh with his tongue. He cranes his neck foward keeping his lips tight and pushes the shaft a little deeper. After a few slow daunting bobs he pulls Kvothe back our with a soft pop. He releases the twitching head from his mouth and smiles in the darkness.

Kvothe's fingers in his hair have tightened and the namer is clenching his teeth, overwhelmed by the sudden spasm of pleasure. His hips rock forward, trying to force his fullness deeper into the warm cavern but within a flash he is exposed to the cold night air.

"—Keep.." he closes is eyes as he was instructed to earlier and pictures her. The smell of her, the softness of her skin, her breasts, and lastly her lips, full beautiful lips, "keep going." He moans softly into the darkness and wraps his fingers into hair that is shorter and coarser than hers. His imagination shuts those thoughts away and he thrusts his hips again hoping to find the mouth he was searching for.

Bast sees the rocking of the hips and takes the fullness of his master deep into this mouth, almost choking at first with the girth of it. His eyes are already starting to water and he can feel Reshi tugging at his hair, he can hear his Reshi's breathing getting quicker. The Fae stabilizes himself by placing both hands on the redheads hips and lets his master rock himself harder into his mouth, deeper down his throat, tasting the sticky precum as his pumps become quicker, smoother.


End file.
